Dark Sword (weapon)
Dark Sword , also known as Dark Blade, Darkness Blade, and Shadow is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is a blade attuned to darkness, and is often associated with Dark Knights and the Dark Sword weapon type. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Dark Sword is Cecil's initially equipped weapon. It has 10 Attack, an Accuracy of 30, is Dark-elemental, and counts as metal equipment in the Lodestone Cavern. Cecil is only able to equip the Dark Sword while a Dark Knight. In the GBA and PSP releases, the player can acquire multiple Dark Swords by failing Cecil's trial in the Lunar Ruins, in which case a Dark Sword is the reward at the end of the trial. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 10 with an accuracy of 85 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Dark Knight Cecil can equip this sword, and if Golbez is hacked into the party, he'll be able to equip it as well. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dark Sword is a dummied weapon that cannot be acquired in any way in normal gameplay. It provides 10 Attack and is Dark-elemental. For an unknown reason, Dark Kain is able to equip all Dark Sword-type weapons including the Dark Sword itself. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dark Blade has 107 power and gives +5 to dark-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Darkness Blade has an attack of 9 and is dark-elemental. It can be bought in Invidia for 1,100 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Dark Sword has 43 attack, a hit rate of 20, and is dark-elemental. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dark Sword is a weapon exclusive to Cecil Harvey, received in a chest in Destiny Odyssey IV-1. It is a level 1 weapon with 4 ATK, and is one of four pieces of Dark equipment that gives the Power of Darkness Combination ability. It is needed as a trade material for the Mythgraven Blade. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dark Sword is one of Cecil's exclusive weapons, providing 20 ATK, and bearing part of the Power of Darkness Combination. It is found in the Gateway to the Damned in Chapter 4 of Light to All, and can now be traded for in the Shop for a Broadsword, a Rusted Metal, Knight's Desire x3, and 9,300 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Dark Sword is one of Cecil's unlockable weapons, whilst the Dark Knight class is in effect. It can be obtained, alongside the Lustrous Sword, either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Cecil's Dark Sword appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. Gallery FF4-Kunai.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Ashura.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Darkbringer-Darkness-Blade.jpg|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFF2015 Dark Sword.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Dark Sword (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFBE Dark Sword DFF Sprite.png|Dark Sword as seen as part of ★5 Dark Knight Cecil's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Avatar Dark Sword.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Category:Dark Swords Category:Swords